


Hotel Ceiling

by potatochips (montato)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, Grammar error, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montato/pseuds/potatochips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the TV they said they had reported you dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Ceiling

Kim Mingyu wakes up to the sun shining brightly outside the hotel. He opened his eyes, checking where the hell is Jeon Wonwoo—he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hyung?" he called, sounding like a whisper.

No response. Wonwoo maybe wasn't in their hotel room.

Mingyu tried to sit up, his body still ache and tired because of his and Wonwoo's activity last night; he even touch his lips too, feeling tingling from their rough kisses last night.

 

Mingyu walked out from the bed, turning on the TV beside the hotel's drawer. He dropped his jaw after seeing the deadline; _A 19 Years Old Man Was Found Dead In The Street_.

 

It was Wonwoo.

It was Jeon Wonwoo.

It was _his_ Wonwoo.

What the actual—

 

Mingyu took his scattered clothes on the floor, then running fast into the said place on TV. He easily spotted a dead body that was surrended by a crowd. That dead person was _him_.

 

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu runs through the crowd, and hugged the dead body tightly.

"Jeon Wonwoo, you're not actually dead, right?"

 

There was no answer from Wonwoo, his lips were turning blue, and his body was cold. He was _dead_.

"Do you know him?" Someone asked Mingyu, and the boy nodded.

"He is... he is my _boyfriend_ , of course I do." Tears were slipping down Mingyu's cheek, his heart is so broken right now.

"He's dead." He hears someone murmurs behind him, and Mingyu can't stand it. He grabbed Wonwoo's arm only to find a knife attached to it. He was _suicided_.

Someone patted Mingyu's shoulder. "He kills himself."

"He seems like a psycho, though."

"MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A PSYCHO!" Mingyu yelled to him, his eyes were blood red and swollen.

Another man stepped up. "He's Jeon Wonwoo, right? I know him well. He's a psycho, Kim Mingyu."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hong Jisoo." He answered. "Wonwoo is my colleague. He often tells me that he wanna kill himself."

Mingyu's eyes widened. "It's not Wonwoo. Maybe it is, but it's not _my_ Jeon Wonwoo."

Jisoo patted Mingyu's back. "I'll tell you the full story later. His body needs to be cremated."

 

An Ambulance stepped near them, and Mingyu knows it will take _his_ Wonwoo's dead body.

 

**

 

Mingyu stared at the hotel ceiling, he drinked everything that he could find this evening. His mind was full of Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Don't leave me..." he mumbled, tears flowing out from his eyes.

Soft voice was calling him. "Mingyu-ya,"

 

Mingyu blinked. It was Wonwoo's voice, but how?

 

"Mingyu-ya, wake up."

Wake up?

Mingyu closed his eyes, then opening it again. He saw Wonwoo's face atop him, smiling brightly.

"Hey, wake up." Wonwoo said with a grin. "Having a nightmare, baby?"

Mingyu nodded, he nuzzled his face to the crook of Wonwoo's neck. "I had a nightmare, that you were a psycho and you kill yourself, leaving me _alone_."

"Um... what if I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit inspired by Rixton's Hotel Ceiling. I'M SORRY ANYWAY


End file.
